fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of Dimmsdale/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale: Alternate Reality; City of destruction and chaos; Citizens running from robots, destroying nearby buildings while chasing them; Citizens gets cornered, turned around and hears shacking noises, revealing a big elite robot slowly walking towards them) :(Giant Monitor; Shadowy figure talking) :Mystery Man: Attention, citizens of Dimmsdale, your attempts to leave without your lord and leader's permission is inadequate. As for your punishment, things are going to change, the laws will be changed, and I will not be fair. Suffrage will rise, and your lives will be worth nothing. So says, your master, (reveals his face) Turbo Thunder! :(Citizens gets dragged against their will) :2.D. Turbo: You have done well, Black Lightning. :(Black Lightning gives a thumbs up) :Black Lightning: But wait, what about the rebels? :2.D. Turbo: Those pathetic outlaws can hide as much as they want, but if they come out of the public eye, there will be no running. (evil laugh) Who can stop me now? ---- :(Dimmsdale: 1st Dimension;Timmy's room) :Timmy: (dressed as a knight) I'll stop you! Sir Timmy the Chosen One will be triumphant! Feel my wrath, dragon! :Wanda: (as a dragon) Oh, I don't think so. :Timmy: No, you're not suppose to talk. (sigh) Okay, you know what, I'll just let it slide and save the princess. :Cosmo: (dressed as a princess) Why do I have to be the princess? :Wanda: You should've taken a part more quickly. :Poof: (off-screen) Timmy, (on-screen with Ivan and his fairies) Ivan's here. :Timmy: Oh, hey Ivan. (Timmy and fairies turn back to normal) What's going on? :Ivan: There's someone who wants to see you. :(Ivan and fairies backing away making space for) :Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Turbo Thunder? :Timmy: What are you doing here? :Turbo: I'm here to inform you that your chosen one duties are in a continuing state, Timmy Turner. :Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia: Chosen one? :Cosmo: Yeah, Timmy has been selected as the new chosen one to take out The Darkness after (points at Turbo) this slacker slept on the job. :Astronov and Neptunia: The Darkness?! :Timmy: Don't worry, all it really wanted was kindness, and I've have it to him. So, it's not a problem anymore. :Cosmo: Taking down that thing was like a three part adventure to us. :Turbo: (breaks the fourth-wall) Available in stores now. :Poof: So, what exactly is the Timmy's mission? :Turbo: He must do whatever it takes in his power to take down Turbo Thunder. :Neptunia: But, aren't you Turbo Thunder? :Turbo: No, another me. One from an alternate universe. :(pulls up an image using his Turbo powers in his hand) :Turbo: This is the 2.D. Turbo Thunder. The leader of the second dimension and feared to the citizens of that world. :Timmy: Sounds like this Turbo Thunder is a lot less of a bonehead. No offence. :Turbo: None taken. :Timmy: So, this should be child's play. :Turbo: I wouldn't underestimate him. He's a whole lot more skilled than I am. He can take you out with an iron fist, which ironically, I have. :Ivan: Seems to me that we're completely useless to take him down. :Molly: (off-screen) Seems to me like you could use some extra hands. :Dwight: (off-screen) And we're here to help. :Timmy: Hey! Molly, (hugs Dwight) Dwight. (hugs Molly) Long time no see. :Molly: Touching, you're toughing! :(Timmy quickly backs off) :Ivan: And you're suppose to be? :Timmy: This is Molly and Dwight. We've met at the Hocus Poconus when we over-wished our fairies, and worked together to break out of that place. :Ivan: Something tells me that this kid once drempt that he was a whale and was afraid of harpoons. :Dwight: How does everyone know? :Timmy: So, how are your fairies doing? :Molly: Well, Swiztle has been sent to Fairy World Anger Management Class. :Dwight: And Irving was sent to Grammar Class. But don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll stay here and inform you if there's any changes in this dimension. :Astronov: You're not coming with us? :Molly: The risks is just too great if nobody stays here. :Timmy: She's got a point. Okay, it's time to take down 2.D. Turbo Thunder. Guys, take us to the second dimension. :(fairies raise their wands and open a portal to the second dimension) :Ivan: Cool. Let's kick some second dimension butt. :Chester: (off-screen) And we're here to help. :(camera showing Chester, A.J., Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, Charlotte and Mark Chang) :Poof: What are you guys doing here? :A.J.: We've just heard about your trip to another dimension and we've decided to help keep you guys safe. :Timmy: I dunno A.J., this 2nd dimension could be dangerous. :Tootie: You don't have a choice, Timmy. :Trixie: You could use some backup. :Timmy: You want to help us out? :Charlotte: It's what friends do. :Mark Chang: The very best of friends, yo! :Veronica: And besides, you've been helping us in the past, it's time we've return the favor. :Ivan: We really appreciate it guys. Although, we might need some equipment... never know when it might be useful. :(fairies poof up equipment for Timmy, Ivan and friends) :Ivan: Are you ready, Chosen One? :Timmy: More than ever. Let's go! :(Timmy, Ivan, fairies, friends and Turbo jumped into the portal; portal closes) :Molly: While they're gone, we might want to turn Timmy's room into a battle field. :Dwight: Right, I'll get the harpoon. (runs off) :Molly: But what about... oh, right. ---- :(Second Dimension Dimmsdale) :Turbo: Here we are, the second dimension. :Mark Chang: Woah. This dimension is like, freak-ay. :Wanda: It would be even more freakier when we find out the what's the cause of this destruction. :(loud footsteps; Black Lighting walks near the kids and fairies) :Wanda: Like that. :Cosmo: Now Wanda, let's not be too judgmental. It could be a nice robot. (flies near Black Lightning) Hello scary robot, we mean you know harm. We come in peace. :Black Lightning: I am Black Lightning. And you are all trespassing under Turbo Thunder property. Now you must vanquish in peace. :Neptunia: How is that peaceful? :(Black Lightning pulls up his sharp blade wrists and pulls weapons out of his shoulders and blasts the heroes; they quickly dodged the blasts) :Ivan: Rocky start for Chosen One missions. :Timmy: It comes and goes. RUUUN!! :(everyone runs and screams; Black Lightning chases after them while trying to blast them) :Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda, quick! Poof up something for us to outrun this psychopath! :Cosmo and Wanda: You got it! :(poofs up a giant firework and speeds up escaping from Black Lightning) :Black Lightning: Grrr!! :Poof: I think we lost him. :Trixie: Who was that guy? :Turbo: That was Black Lightning, second in command of my counterpart. It is unknown how he was built or where he came from, but his skills were so impressed, someone with high intelligence must have created that monster. :Tootie: So, how do we beat him and your evil dimensional twin? :Turbo: If I'm correct, there are some rebels who can help us out, and their hideout is right in front of where we're gonna crash. :Charlotte: Hey, that looks like your house A.J. :A.J.: It does. :(firework rocket crashes into the wall of 2.D. A.J.'s house and blows up; the heroes survive the explosion) :Chester: Let's hope this hideout has insurance. :(Wanda raise her wand and clean up the explosion in everyone's faces) :Veronica: So, how do we get inside? :Astronov: I'd recommend not to push that big red button for starters. :Turbo: In that case only a total moron would push that button. :Cosmo: Oh, big red button! :Timmy and Wanda: Cosmo no! :(Cosmo pushes the button and set off a trap; everyone fell inside the trap door) :(everyone regains consciousness, trapped inside a huge tight net) :Timmy: Woah! (Looks around an unknown room with advanced technology) Where the heck are we? :A.J.: It looks like some sort of secret underground headquarters. :Voice: You thought right. (shadow jumps down and walks near the heroes) And who are you? :Timmy: I... I'm Timmy Turner. Who are you? :(voice comes out of the shadows revealing himself as 2.D. Timmy Turner) :(Timmy gasps) ---- :Timmy: You... you're me, from this dimension! :2.D. Timmy: If you're looking to save the world, you've came to the wrong place. :Timmy: With all due respect, me, I've been sent here because I'm the chosen one. :2.D. Timmy: So, the rumors are true. Alright guys, release them. :(other dimension counterparts pulls up the let net and let go of the heroes free) :2.D. Timmy: It's clear that you are my counterpart. I take it that your friends here are my friends' counterparts as well? :(others turned around and sees their 2nd dimension selves) :Chester and 2.D. Chester: Woah! :Chester: You're me. :2.D. Chester: And you're me. :2.D. Tootie: Is that how I dress? :Tootie: I take it that you take better care of yourself. :2.D. Tootie: Especially my own teeth. :Tootie: (sigh) If I wouldn't avoid a lot of appointments, I wouldn't have braces at all. :2.D. Veronica: Are you into cheerleading and stuff? :Veronica: Uh-huh. :2.D. Veronica: Yeah, I don't think we're very similar. :Trixie: Gosh, you're pretty. :2.D. Trixie: You're not half bad yourself. :A.J.: Hey, don't I have a counterpart? :2.D. Timmy: Oh, you do. Say hello to the brains of the rebel organization. :2.D. A.J.: It's nice of you to join us. We are going to need all the help we ca... (gasp; sees Charlotte) Charlotte! Oh, I knew you'd come back. :A.J.: Uhh, A.J.? This is actually my Charlotte. :2.D. A.J.: (sadly) Oh. (jumps on his seat) :Charlotte: Is there something wrong? :2.D. A.J.: It's just that... (sigh) my Charlotte went on a solo mission to get some intel on Turbo Thunder's plans and we haven't heard from her even since. It's been weeks. I just hope she's alright. :Charlotte: Don't worry. Wherever she is, she'll be fine. After all, she is me and she probably knows karate as well as I do. :Timmy: So, if there's another me, I take it that there's (points at Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) another them, right? :2.D. Timmy: Sorry, fairies don't exist here. :Timmy: What? :Wanda: I'm afraid he's right, sport. After this is a different dimension compared to ours. There could be other dimensions where dinosaurs weren't extinct, no World Wars, and no fish brave enough to walk on water. :Timmy: Well, different dimension or not, we can still help out. :2.D. Timmy: Glad to hear it. Now, we've been having trouble over our tasks lately, and you guys are just the extra hands we need. :Trixie: So what do we need to do? :2.D. A.J.: Well, the first step is to destroy this mechanical menace known as The Leviathan. :(shows video footage of the Leviathan) :Neptunia: I don't even want to know what the inside that beast's stomach looks like. :2.D. Veronica: Think you can handle it? :Chester: Easy. :Ivan: If only Adam Williams was here. :Timmy: Yeah, he'd take that thing down if he'd snatched Mark Brown's jacket. :Ivan: How would that help? :Timmy: I do not know. ---- :(Leviathan Moat) :Poof: So where is this long neck dragon face? :2.D. Chester: It's right inside the waters. :(water bubbling; The robot Leviathan pops out and roars;The first dimension kids scream) :Mark Chang: Don't worry brahs, I got this. I've communicated swamp monsters on Yugopotamia that are way scarier than this hunk of junk. (walks near the Leviathan) Yo! Trash heap, would you like some used garbage for dessert instead? :(The Leviathan makes a sonic roar, blowing Mark away) :Mark: (blown away) Bogus! :Ivan: Guys, poof it away! :(fairies raise their wands; The Leviathan blows cold air making the wands frozen solid) :Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia: Uh-oh! :Timmy: Didn't see that coming. :(The Leviathan getting ready to eat Timmy) :Ivan: Timmy! Look out! :(Leviathan shallows both Ivan and Timmy; both scream and gets eaten) :Trixie: (as Chester, A.J. and Charlotte gasps) Oh my gosh! :Tootie and Veronica: Nooo!! :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: (in unison with Astronov and Neptunia) Timmy! :Astronov and Neptunia: (in unison with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Ivan! :2.D. A.J.: We have to help them before their digested! :2.D. Timmy: Quick, Tootie, blasting strategy! :2.D. Tootie: Sir, yes sir! (pulls up a big blaster) :Cosmo: Wow, that's a big weapon. :(2.D. Tootie blasts her blaster at the Leviathans left eye) :2.D. Timmy: Veronica, attack formation F59! :2.D. Veronica: On it! (pulls up her boomerang) Dodge this! (throws the boomerang at the Leviathans right eye pulls a trigger and made it explode; boomerang comes back) :(The Leviathan about to make a charge in his mouth) :2.D. Timmy: Chester, defensive maneuver 12! :2.D. Chester: Way ahead of you. (pulls up his teeth reflecting the Leviathans attack; the robot malfunctions and the head falls on the ground) :(Timmy and Ivan break free) :Timmy: You would not believe what he had for lunch. :Ivan: I'm never eating casserole again! :Tootie: (in unison with Veronica) Timmy! :Veronica: (in unison with Tootie) Ivan! :(Tootie grabs a hold of Timmy, Veronica grabs a hold of Ivan) :Tootie: You're okay! (kisses Timmy on the cheek) :Timmy: I would be right now if you weren't suffocating me. :Ivan: (as Veronica kisses him on the cheek) You guys were awesome! :2.D. Chester: Hey, we're rebels. It's what we do. :Mark Chang: (climbs up) What'd I miss? :Ivan: Only the most amazing interdimensional action ever. :Mark Chang: Sheauh! :2.D. Timmy: Maybe you two should sit this one out during the next mission. :Timmy: You're right, we need to recover. My legs are as frozen as Vicky's heart. :Astronov: I wonder how Molly and Dwight are doing? :(back to 1st dimension Dimmsdale) :(Molly and Dwight playing chess) :Molly: Ha! King me. :(Dwight angrily smacks the chess board off the table) :Molly: Nobody likes a sore loser, Dwighty boy! Uh-huh. That's right. Uh-huh. It's my birthday. ---- :(2nd dimension; Rebel hideout) :(Timmy and Ivan with towels wrapped around them, chattering their teeth) :Chester: (gives Timmy and Ivan soup) Here you go, dudes. :Timmy: Thanks, Chester. :Trixie: Alright, what's next? :2.D. A.J.: We're right on schedule. It seems that the Turbo-bots are in position patrolling the streets. :2.D. Timmy: We need to make them talk if we're gonna put an end to Turbo Thunder's madness. :Ivan: We have to... have to... :Wanda: You guys need to stay here and recover. We'll handle this. :2.D. Timmy: It's best if we split up. My team and I will take point. Tootie, Charlotte and Mark, you two stay behind the garbage disposal in that building once we give the signal. :Mark Chang: If it's a spot near my favorite snack, then I'm game. :2.D. Timmy: Trixie, you and my Trixie will have to take down the patrols so the rest of us can make our way to the main halls. :Trixie: As long as your Trixie does all the fighting. :2.D. Trixie: I'm use to it. :2.D. Timmy: Chester, you A.J. and Veronica will sneak inside the air vents and give us any warnings if things don't go as plan. :A.J.: Just what we need, being paired up with Captain Crazy. :Veronica: (heard) I can hear you! :A.J.: I know. I said it LOUD. :Turbo: Good luck, you guys. I'll stay on the monitors in case this worlds Turbo Thunder gets any ideas. :2.D. Chester: We'll contact you when we're done with the mission. ---- :(teams in position) :(Tootie and Charlotte hiding near the garbage) :2.D. Timmy: (on com) Are you three in position? :Tootie: Yes, sir. :Charlotte: Same here. :Mark Chang: (eating garbage cans) Me too. :2.D. A.J.: Good, once the patrol is in a good position to attack, give the Trixies the signal. :Charlotte: Copy that. :Turbo-Bot #1: Those interfering rebels should've head the masters warnings to kneel before him. :Turbo-Bot #2: Yeah, once we find them, they are going to wish they were never born. :Turbo-Bot #3: That's what you said when one of then twist you right leg, and look what happened. :Turbo-Bot #2: Hey, it was just dumb luck for them. I was just... off-guard for a minute. :Turbo-Bot #4: How convenient. :Turbo-Bot #5: Let's just hope they don't plan anything silly. :Turbo-Bot #3: Otherwise, this will all go downhill for all of us. :(to Chester, A.J. and Veronica crawling in the vents) :Chester: You okay, A.J.? :A.J.: I'm doing fine. :Chester: How about you, Veronica? :Veronica: I'm fine. Although, I'm surprised you care. :Chester: What do you mean? :Veronica: You guys don't like me much, do you? :A.J.: We don't know you very much. In fact, you use to be pretty mean to us. You think we're just gonna hang out with you without knowing what you want? :Veronica: What are you talking about? :A.J.: Asking for money, making us give you more attention than Trixie, keep your love for Timmy a secret. :Veronica: (shocked) WHAT?! What makes you think that my love for Timmy burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns? :Chester: Uhh, you've just explained it to us, in question form. :Veronica: Okay, yes. I do love Timmy. Please, you have to keep it a secret. My life has more than enough bad luck without people knowing my deepest darkest secrets, especially from guys like you two! :A.J.: Wow. Looks like we've completely misjudge you. :Chester: Yeah, we're really sorry. :Veronica: It's okay. And I'm sorry for all those name calling and insults I've put on you guys in public, just wanted to keep my popularity. :A.J.: No need to apologize. Let's just focus on the mission. :Chester: Looks like the patrols are turning around. :(Chester, A.J. and Veronica gives the signal to Tootie, Charlotte and Mark who passes it to the Trixies, which gave the 2.D. Trixie and the others to attack and take out the Turbo-bots; one still standing nearly ran away until 2.D. Veronica outran him) :2.D. Veronica: Going somewhere? :Turbo-bot: Nothing you can say can make me talk. :(scene skips to 2.D. Trixie interrogating the Turbo-bot) :Turbo-bot: Put me down, you stupid rebel! :2.D. Trixie: The only person stupid around here is someone hanging upside down with his leg grabbed. Now, out with it! :Turbo-bot: C'mon, with a pretty face like yours, I don't think I have the guts... well, bolts to talk. :2.D. Trixie: Tootie? :(2.D. Tootie pulls out her weapon and slowly charges the blast, threatening the bot to talk; The bot makes whimpering noises and finally gives the answers) :Turbo-bot: Okay, OKAY! If you want real information, you should go see Black Lightning. :Mark Chang: Hey, wasn't he that giant metal dude with the claws and weapons and hideous red eyes? :Turbo-bot: That's him. Also, he never leaves his fortress. But when he does, it's only to briefly visit Metal Shop. :2.D. Timmy: This could be our only change. :2.D. Tootie: Black Lightning is a tough bucket of bolts. He'll never explain things to us. :2.D. A.J.: But we'll get the information right out from under him. :2.D. Trixie: That Thunder freak's gonna get what's coming to him. :2.D. Chester: Let's get back to our headquarters and plan our next move. :(everyone makes their way back and 2.D. Trixie throws the Turbo-bot to a pile of cement. :Turbo-bot: Is it too late to be on your side? ---- Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!